iTry Without Freddie
by cameddie
Summary: Freddie is on an internship in Los Angeles and Carly misses him terribly. Sam shows her how she handles with her own feelings for Freddie. CREDDIAM, iCarly OT3, Cam, Creddie, Seddie,


**iTry Without Freddie**

**Rating: **T (for polyamory)  
**Fandom: **iCarly  
**Pairing: **Creddiam  
**Summary: **Freddie is on an internship in Los Angeles and Carly misses him terribly. Sam shows her how she handles with her own feelings for Freddie.  
**Note: **Take place after iTry Again, one-shot, OT3

It was a fresh April night and a cold breeze blew over the top of the Bushwell Plaza. An 18 year old brunette girl was standing on the top of the building as she gazed deeply into the dark sky decorated with brilliant stars. She looked south as she knew her beloved one was on the other side of this large country. Sometimes she wished the United States of America weren't that big so she could easily travel to Freddie, but she just can't deny the reality. She is here and he is there. A sharp emotional pain was felt deep in her body. The emptiness in their apartment was undeniable and even Sam couldn't compensate the empty seat, pillow and the vacant study room. She missed him. She missed Freddie bitterly and she didn't know how to deal with it.

She heard something. The only door on the roof opened slowly before an obviously concerned and familiar blonde girl entered the roof top. Both girls knew the rooftop was forbidden terrain, but neither of them really cared.

"Are you okay, cupcake," Sam said in a sad voice, while approaching her girlfriend. She wrapped her arms around Carly's waist, kissed her neck and rested her head in it.

"I miss Freddie," Carly said. The plainness in her voice wouldn't make anyone wiser, but Sam wasn't _anyone. _Sam just wrapped her arms tighter around the brunette. "Don't you miss him?" Carly asked in all honesty.

"Yeah, of course," Sam answered as she closed her eyes.

"But-" Carly wanted to ask something, but didn't know what. "You don't seem all that depressed to me,"

"I said I miss him, but I don't let it depress me," Sam said.

"Why not?"

"Don't you remember what Freddie asked when he left?" Sam asked.

"He said not to miss us" Carly answered with a sigh, "but that doesn't make sense! We are his girlfriends. We can't just not miss him,"

Sam released Carly and walked over to the edge of the roof. There was a railing there, so there wasn't much to be afraid of. She motioned to Carly to follow her. Carly slowly approached her who once was her best friend, but those times seemed to long gone, since they have become so much more than that.

"I miss Freddie terribly," Sam said sincerely, "but when I do, I just- say it to him,"

"Like on the phone?" Carly asked. "I do that too, but it doesn't help."

"I mean really say it," Sam said. "From the bottom of your heart, every time you want too, not just because he is there,"

"That's crazy," Carly snorted.

"Try this," Sam said and she faced the dark city under them. She took a deep breath and started to yell: "I LOVE YOU FREDDIE!" Her voice seemed to die in the busy traffic, unaware of the two teenage girls standing meters above them, missing their mutual boyfriend.

"Sam!" Carly lectured. "You can't just scream, people will hear us,"

"No, they won't. This is our spot. Nobody is here, so nobody knows us here. Just give it a shot, it'll do you good."

"All right," Carly sighed. Listening to Sam usually caused trouble, but this might be worth any trouble they could ever face. Carly closed her eyes after she stopped. She imagined the last time she saw Freddie. He was checking in and with a sad smile he looked back, just before he continued his brave warpath to the air plane. Carly took a deep breath through her nose and yelled louder than Sam: "I LOVE YOU FREDDIE!" Sam was right. It felt good. She started to feel less alone and more in love. "I LOVE YOU FREDDIE!" she screamed once more and a smile was plastered on her face. She didn't notice that Sam too couldn't stop smiling. "I LOVE YOU FREDDIE!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Carly looked at her girlfriend who was also taking a deep breath. "I LOVE YOU FREDDIE" they cheered in unison and more often than not a giggle escaped their lips, while a tear rolled over their cheeks.

Meanwhile, Freddie was studying hard over his next exam. The theory was tough and his concentration was running thin. His thoughts were with Sam and Carly, far away in their apartment in the Bushwell Plaza, where he used to live. Man, he missed them.

"Let's call it a day," he decided as he shut off his desk lamp. He changed into his pajamas said his prayers and started to lie in his bed until he was comfortable. He reached to the framed photo standing on the stand beside his bed. **His **two girls were goofily smiling during a bit of iCarly. He loved them. He could swear he heard them yelling to him. "I love you Freddie," It couldn't be. They were miles and miles and miles apart. He smiled. He must have imagined it. He slowly brought the photo to his lips and kissed the part where the Carly's chin overlapped Sam's cheek.

"I love you too, girls"


End file.
